Optimus and Raf have a chat
by Bruisedpurple
Summary: Raf is questioning his worth to the team and Optimus tries to tell him he is a key player in team prime but then Starscream and Megatron have to drop in and ruin everything. In the end Raf realizes that he thinks of Optimus Prime as a dad and decides to tell him. Written for my friend autobotlover56!
1. Chapter 1

Raf wasn't tall, or fast or strong, heck he could barely see without his glasses! However he did have one thing, he had brains. He could hack into government files no problem, and figure out complicated problems like that but when it came down to it, he just wasn't like regular kids. Then again Jack and Miko weren't normal either. Miko had ADHD or something, jeez that girl had energy! Her obsession with watching smack downs was a bit unnerving. Then there was her constant guitar playing, not that Raf minded… Jack was way more laid back and cool headed. He wasn't the brightest, or the strongest, nothing special but he had traveled to another planet something that Raf was jealous of. Raf had never gone anywhere...well except for a few times and those times had been life threatening. Usually he was comfortable to sit back at base on his computer or helping Ratchet with various projects. Surprisingly the medic was very gentle with him and he was a good listener, maybe because he was too busy working to talk. Raf liked the grumpy medic's company and he was sure that Ratchet liked it too. Now as he sat on the couch his laptop growing warm on his lap he decided to stop thinking for a while, he needed to do something not dwell on his thoughts. He shut down the laptop and got up stretching. He looked over to see Ratchet busy working on the console. He had half a mind to go over and talk to him….but that would make him mad. Whatever project he had been working on, he absolutely could not be distracted. Bumblebee was recharging in his quarters father back in the base, Arcee was out with Jack, as well as Bulkhead with Miko. Smokescreen was also recharging. That left….Optimus. Raf had never actually had a long conversation with the towering autobot leader. He had nothing against Optimus but the mech was usually too busy to ever talk with any of the children. Why would he? Raf thought, not like we're his partners. We're only here because we got in the way. He thought bitterly. Raf frowned and shook his head. He couldn't be thinking like that! Optimus had walked in and was studying Raf. The child seemed to be thinking hard, a frown on his normally cheerful face and fists clenched.

"Raphael? Are you alright?" He asked. Raf looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Optimus knit his optic ridges and nodded.

"Why don't you come on a drive with me." he said. Raf stared at him surprised, but he nodded. One does not deny Optimus Prime, if he wanted to take Raf on a drive then so be it.

Raf liked Optimus's alt mode. The semi was pretty cool, and it had comfortable seats. Then again it was odd to be inside the leader of the autobots. He looked out at the passing desert scenery, the muted colors of sand and dust mixing with the bright blue sky overhead.

"Raf?" Optimus asked his deep baritone resonating throughout the cab. Raf looked at the dash.

"Why did you ask me to go out on a drive with you?" the boy asked curious.

"I was curious to know if you were alright, and I thought it would be best to chat in private." Raf sat back stunned. Why would Optimus want to have a talk with him about Raf's feelings?

"I'm fine Optimus you didn't have to-"

"Raf, I can see that you are _not_ as fine as you make yourself out to be." Optimus said sternly very much like a father would. Raf sighed, might as well get this over with.

"Well I feel like I'm not a big part of this team I guess." with that said a giant weight lifted off his chest.

"Raf you are a large part of the team." Optimus said his engines revving a little as he sped up slightly. Raf looked back out the window.

"But I am only helpful if there's something techy I can fix or create. I'm not like Jack or Miko." he muttered.  
"You aren't Jack or Miko that's right, you are Raphael and Raphael is the brains behind our operation, aside from Ratchet and you two get along pretty well do you not?"

"Yeah.." Raf answered picking at a frayed string hanging off his shirt. "It's just, if we have to do anything that doesn't require technical support I'm useless." Optimus sighed, how was he going to tell Raf how important he was?

"Raf it does not matter what circumstance trouble is in, you do alright in every one."

"Even that time when I lost my glasses in the other dimension and Miko risked her life to go and get them?" Raf said unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Yes, in that situation you three children were able to survive with a zombie lumbering around." Optimus said a hint of pride in his voice. He was struggling to say the right things but Raf didn't seem to notice.

"I guess." Raf said still staring out the window. Optimus continued along not sure what to say when an explosion sounded right behind him. Raf's eyes widened when he caught sight of a decepticon on their tail. Optimus surged forwards pushing himself as fast as he could go, he couldn't endanger Raf. The boy meanwhile had pulled out his cell phone and was furiously trying to call base. He knew Optimus could handle the con but it would be better to have backup. The con flew ahead of them transforming in mid-flight and landing in the middle of the road. Optimus transformed Raf landing safely in his servo. The con's optic ridges went up,

"You got yourself a pet Prime?" they asked red optics glowing. Optimus set Raf aside and faced his opponent.

"Starscream." he said deadly calm. The con stayed stoic,

"Yes Prime and I was sent to detain you." Raf stumbled back his mind working furiously. Detain Optimus? Until what? Megatron came? Raf tripped over his own feet and landed in the sand his glasses getting knocked away. Instantly the world went blurry and he groped around searching for them. Optimus and Starscream meanwhile had wasted no time in engaging in combat. Raf found his glasses and hastily put them on the battle coming into full focus. Optimus's servo connected with Starscream's faceplates and the con staggered back pulling out his weapon. He fired at the Prime only to be met with equal fire. Raf searched the skies for more cons, his phone's signal was blocked no doubt by Starscream. He got to his feet brushing off sand. He wanted to run, but where to? If he separated himself from Optimus he could get lost or victim to another con attack. Then a deep rumbling sound was heard and Megatron himself came swooping down from the sky like a demon from hell. He transformed and faced Optimus with a smug smile.

"Ah Prime good to see you again!" He gestured towards Starscream. "You can back away Starscream, Optimus is mine! But you may go after his little pet." With that the hulking silver mech flung himself at the Prime. Optimus had no choice but to fight back keeping an optic on the human boy.

"Raphael I will get you out of this!" He yelled punching Megatron in the faceplates. Raf started to back away Starscream closing in on him.

"Wait! You don't want to kill me!" Raf said shakily.

"And why's that?" the seeker snarled curling his servos into fists. Raf thought hard his eyes fixed on the con's red optics.

"Because...Because I could help you!" He yelped. Starscream didn't look convinced.

"How would you help?" He asked standing straighter.

"I could help you get into the autobot base!" Raf said his mind formulating a plan.

"Yeah right, you'd never betray them!" Starscream said taking another step closer. Raf forced himself to smile.

"Oh well I guess you won't know where it is. And you could have." He turned around and starting walking in the opposite direction of the base. He was very aware that Starscream could blast him into tiny bits but he hoped that the prospect of finding the autobot base would appeal to him. The con was right behind him now, Raf could hear the crackling sound of Starscream's weapon.

"Show me." Starscream hissed. Raf contained his smile and continued walking.

"I'm going there right now." He said slipping his phone into his pocket. There was a tall mesa not far away, if he could just lead Starscream to one of those. Yet he saw a flaw in his thought process, if he told Starscream that the base was there...and once the con figured out that it wasn't….then he might assume that another mesa might be the autobot base. Raf paused, so the mesa was out of the question...what else was there? He scanned the horizon...just a bunch of sand, wait, there! Nestled in the shadow of two mesas a huge metal structure was gleaming in the mid-day sun. Raf didn't know what it was for but it would have to do. He turned to the massive con behind him. "You said you wanted to see the base? Well There it is!" he pointed to the building glasses slipping down his nose due to sweat. Starscream smiled and picked him up.

"You'll bring me there or I will squish you puny human boy." Raf swallowed his heart pumping fast.

"Y-yeah don't worry Starscream." He said and the silver seeker set him down. Before Raf could take another step he was scooped up into familliar servos and as the mech transformed the boy was seated in comfertable seats. Optimus sped past the stunned Starscream and fled down the road dust swirling in his wake. Starscream looked back to see his leader lying unconscious on the ground.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream yelled coming to the decepticon lord's side. "Soundwave I need a ground bridge!" He shouted over the com link. Instantly a ground bridge opened up next to him and the seeker lugged Megatron through.

Raf sat quietly not liking the wheezing sound Optimus was making.

"Optimus?" He asked his voice almost nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes Raphael?" Optimus stumbled over the words.

"Are you ok? We should call the base for help, you're hurt." Optimus stopped his engine coughing, how does that even happen? Raf thought as he got out. The mech transformed and Raf sucked in a breath of hot desert air. Optimus was bleeding heavily from a nasty wound on his arm and then there was the gash through the mech's chassis. Raf tried not to panic, Optimus would be alright, he was _Optimus_ after all. He flipped the top of his cell phone and dialed base his voice cracking as he explained the situation. Ratchet told him that help was coming and hung up. Raf sat leaning against Optimus leg. "They're coming Optimus don't worry." A soft chuckle could be heard.

"Ratchet and the others have us well taken care of, don't they?" He said looking at the rapidly darkening sky. Raf nodded and glanced up at the big mech, it was kind of weird he thought. Optimus was like a dad to him. Course Bee was his guardian , but Bee was like a older brother. Optimus was wise and fatherly, his quiet serious demeanor was endearing and he was always kind. Raf smiled, thinking about their earlier conversation, Optimus had been trying to tell him he was a good member and now Raf believed him. He didn't want to boast but he had kept Starscream at bay thanks to his brains. Optimus made a groaning noise and his servo rose to his arm. Raf stood thinking his leaning against the mech had caused him discomfort.

"Optimus!" He cried as the leader of the autobots grimaced in pain.

"I'm ok Raf, I can hold on." Optimus muttered as more energon leaked from his arm and the gash on his chest. Then a groundbridge opened next to them and all of the autobots spilled out. Ratchet leaned over Optimus and his eyes widened at the sight of Optimus's injuries.

"We need to get him back to base!" he cried and Optimus got to his peds Bulkhead helping to support him. Bumblebee looked over Raf and beeped anxiously.

"I'm fine Bee!" Raf said smiling at the cute concerned look on Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee was summed up in that word, cute. At least at first, when he was on the battlefield his punches left quite a sting. But at times like now, he was the sweet little Bumblebee that everyone loved. They went through the ground bridge and back into the base.


	2. Chapter 2

_**One week later...**_

"Optimus?" Raf questioned. The big mech was staring intently at the screens.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can I talk to you?" Raf said closing his eyes. He felt strong servos pick him up and opened his eyes to see Optimus looking at him expectantly. Raf took a deep breath.

"I was wondering about last week, when I was telling you about how I felt and then the con attack and all…" He paused watching Optimus's expression which stayed unchanged. "And afterwards I was thinking and I thought...well I think of you as like a…." Raf paused again his cheeks turning red, "A dad." Surprise followed by love flickered across Optimus's face.

"And you I think of as a son." Optimus replied setting Raf on his shoulder. Raf's smile stretched across his face and he felt happiness sure through him. Optimus smiled too, he had felt that Raf was like a son for a long time but never told the boy. He thought that it might...creep him out as humans would say. Now though it looked like Raf thought of him as a father. "Would you like to go for another drive?" Optimus asked.

"As long as their isn't any cons." Raf said laughing.

"Agreed."

* * *

That was a really bad ending sorry about that. Thanks for reading and hopefully I didn't ruin anyone's personality too much. Thanks again - Elliot


End file.
